


Let's go Mets baby

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Baseball, F/M, Humor, New York City, New York Mets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The upside: beautiful, loves the Mets, knows how to eat pizza correctly.The downside: might be a demon or something.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Succubus that's not all she seems/Life-long Mets Fan
Kudos: 2
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Let's go Mets baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt [100 words of Horny New Yorkers](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/430016.html?thread=2555783360#cmt2555783360).

One important lesson learned as a life-long Mets fan: don't question good fortune when it fell into your lap. It never stayed. 

It was at the bar. He went just to watch the game, prepared to drown his miseries when they inevitably choked. The moment of hope was the worst, that this year might be different. Never was. Fucking Yankees. Fucking Mets. If only he could quit. 

She was watching too, sidled up to him in the third inning. She stood out, she wasn't one of the regulars for games. That and her incredible looks. Her face was so symmetrical, her skin flawless. So perfect it nearly tipped into creepy.

"So how do you think that fuck up will mess up his batting average?" His grip tightened on his beer. A highly attractive woman willingly asking him about stats should have been his dream come true. But there was something disturbing about it, her skin had a hue to it that was unnatural. He almost backed off, when she smiled. Wide smile, revealing perfect teeth. 

"My team's going to be ruined. That's what happens when you go with your heart instead of your head in fantasy."

After that, he was done. Her unsettling aura, the near terror of her attractiveness, balanced against the way she leaned over, brushed her hand along his arm. The fact he hadn't been laid in nearly a year. The fact she loved the Mets. 

The latter won. He took her home, took her to bed. Every touch of her hand fanned it inside him. It was more than how long since he'd been laid. She was perfect. Ate pizza correctly. Knew the best, most obscure place for every kind of food. Jumped turnstiles with ease.

When she pulled him on top of her, her body pressed up tight against him, she whispered in his ear.

"Let's go baby, love those Mets." He paused. He looked at her again. Suddenly, her features shifted. Her teeth grew sharper as she grinned at him. The unnatural light in her skin grew stronger, her body suddenly cooler against his. The curls of horns bursting through her hair. He pulled back, but she tightened her thighs around him, strong as steel.

It should have made him soft. It should have made him flee. It didn't. He thought of failed Tinder dates, thought of women bored by baseball or worse, Yankees fans. He thought of paying $30 for a cocktail in Manhattan that tasted like shit. Of the out of town chick who'd insist they go to Times Square, hated it and blamed him. Of women from Indiana who didn't fold their damn pizza. 

Okay, she was an alien or succubus or something. Who cared. Was that weirder than anything else in New York? Still gotta shoot your load. He dived in and fucked her, even as her body shifted, grew demonic, pulling and tightening around him. 

Even when he left himself weakening, growing faint. It was how he wanted to go out. With pride, at least with a woman, of some kind, who understood him. His vision blurred and started to fade. Her laugh was demonic, the shift in her accent even worse. 

"I just want you to know...I'm actually a Red Sox fan. The Mets suck." 

No! Not a demon from Boston! He cursed his fate as she dragged him down to hell.


End file.
